Detective Eddie Thawne
Biography Early life As a child, Eddie was a short and overweight person who was frequently bullied. Eddie's father was also a senator who closed down a factory many people depended on which worsened Eddie's situation. Eddie was then trained in boxing to protect himself by his gym coach. Service In The Central City Police Department Eddie Thawne became the partner of Joe West, boyfriend to Iris West, and good friend to Barry Allen. Eddie knew that metahumans were real and Barry was secretly a vigilante known as the Flash. Eddie was revealed to be Eobard Thawne's ancestor. Eddie killed himself to prevent Eobard from existing so he can protect his friends and stop Eobard from causing more harm than good. Personality Eddie keeps track of arrests and will do anything to catch criminals. Eddie has a compassionate side since he covered Joe's shifts so he can visit Barry while he was in coma. Eddie once didn't think the Flash was real and thought whoever thought that were on drugs. Eddie starts to dislike the Flash after Roy Bivolo brainwashed the Flash into attacking him. However since his near-death experience at the hands of Reverse-Flash, he seems to have changed his mind. He later saved the Flash when he was nearly defeated by Heat Wave and Captain Cold. Eddie cares about Iris a lot such as keeping their relationship from Joe a secret for nine months until Iris was ready to admit it. Iris would often take Eddie to places he wasn't interested in such as the diamond exhibition at the Central City Museum. Eddie is also good friends with Joe, yet Iris' relationship with him would often keep Joe wary. Eddie was helpful to Joe by investigating "Harrison Wells" for him. Eddie also is good friends with Barry, who didn't like Eddie at first since he was dating Iris. Barry was surprised to hear that Eddie felt threatened by him when they met. Eddie still felt that Barry may harbor feelings for Iris even thought she denied it. He's also shown to care about people as he tried to talk a man out of committing suicide. He's also shown to have a laid back personality when the man asked if he would let him get back on top of the building after the Flash put him safely on the bottom only for Eddie to reply no in a comical manner. Skills He knows how to use a gun, has experience in law enforcement, and knows boxing. Trivia *In the comics, the ancestor of Eobard Thawne was a janitor named Malcolm Thawne who was actually Barry Allen's long lost twin brother. In the show, it was assumed Eddie would become Cobalt Blue and that Barry was his brother. Category:DC Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Category:Officials Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Related to Villain Category:Arrowverse Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:Selfless Category:Pure Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:Self Hating Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Legacy Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Big Good Category:Loyal Category:Betrayed Category:Self-Aware Category:Protectors Category:Pawn of the Villain